numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Continue that STORY!
Yes, Continue dat STORY: The GAME. *Once upon a time, their was a nice li'l girl named Little Red Riding ___. *Mr. Yokai: a Motorcycle. *Once upon a time, their was a nice li'l girl named Little Red Riding a Motorcycle. *Little Red Riding a Motorcycle really loved his motorcycle, and thought it was a cool way to ___. *BattleReviews: Ninja Town *Little Red Riding a Motorcycle really loved his motorcycle, and thought it was a cool way to Ninja Town. *So Little Red Riding a Motorcycle did the most coolest stunt to Ninja Town, called ___. *Arifmetix: Potato Mary *So Little Red Riding a Motorcycle did the most coolest stunt to Ninja Town, called Potato Mary. *BUT, suddenly somebody came out of nowhere. The name of this somebody was The Big (adjective) (noun). *Mr. Yokai: Puyo-Hater John *BUT, suddenly somebody came out of nowhere. The name of this somebody was The Big Puyo-Hater John. *John hated Puyo Puyo for one reason: because it's ___. *BattleReviews: Raining Tacos *John hated Puyo Puyo for one reason: because it's raining tacos. *So, when Little Red Riding a Motorcycle went to Ninja Town, everybody said that Puyo-Hater John has recently ___. *Arifmetix: Ate Numberblock Pi *So, when Little Red Riding a Motorcycle went to Ninja Town, everybody said that Puyo-Hater John has recently ate Numberblock Pi. *This ENRAGED Little Red Riding a Motorcycle. He set out for a quest to achieve the legendary ___. *Mr. Yokai: Sausages *This ENRAGED Little Red Riding a Motorcycle. He set out for a quest to achieve the legendary sausages. *Their was six sausages; a spicy one, a salty one, a bitter one, a sour one, a sweet one, an umami one, and an MLG one. These had the power to ___. *BattleReviews: commit die *Their was six sausages; a spicy one, a salty one, a bitter one, a sour one, a sweet one, an umami one, and an MLG one. These had the power to commit die. *So, Little Red Riding a Motorcycle went for the Spicy one first, contained in the Toy world. *Suddenly, mutant toys attacks! Little Red Riding a Motorcycle thought they were passive, but the mutant toys ___! *TSRITW: "...are modeled after the weird Johny Johny!" *Suddenly, mutant toys attacks! Little Red Riding a Motorcycle thought they were passive, but the mutant toys are modeled after the weird Johny Johny! *The mutants were pretty deadly. Luckily, Little Red Riding a Motorcycle did the most deadliest stunt, called the ___. *Mr. Yokai: Dab *The mutant toys were pretty deadly. Luckily, Little Red Riding a Motorcycle did the most deadliest stunt, called the Dab. *Little Red Riding a Motorcycle just got a crazy cool (Main Element Tiny Castle Creature) egg! *TSRITW: Cyno *Little Red Riding a Motorcycle just got a crazy cool Cyno egg! *And a (Main Element Tiny Castle Creature) egg! *Mr. Yokai: Ice Golem *And an Ice Golem egg! *So, he got the legendary spicy sausage, but soon Lotso attacked him with ___. *TSRITW: An inflatable hammer *So, he got the legendary spicy sausage, but soon Lotso attacked him with an inflatable hammer. *"And then a glitch Pokemon glitched little red riding hood to Cinnabar Island" - Battle *At Cinnabar Island, their was the Bitter Sausage. But where could it be? Little Red Riding a Motorcycle decided to look at the (place) first. Category:Blog posts